All Right
by Lourdes777
Summary: FlackAiden "When I'm with you, I feel like I could die, and that would be alright, alright." -Third Eye Blind


A/N: I own nothing. Review, please, cause' it makes me happy and then I want to write more fics.

* * *

I believe in the faith that grows

And the four right chords could make me cry

When I'm with you I feel like I could die

And that would be all right

All right

-Third Eye Blind

Aiden tried really hard to like her Aunt. Really, she did. Technically, Mary was actually Aidens' Great Aunt, but it was all the same to Aiden. Either way, Mary lived in Key West, and she was hardly ever in the city. However, Aiden had gotten a rather abrupt call with her Aunts clipped, falsely cheery voice telling her that she was in the city and her hotel reservation had fallen through, so she would be coming to stay with her. Aiden hadn't automatically panicked, but did so as soon as she turned off the phone. She had been spending most of nights with Flack. Damn.

* * *

Aiden had been leaning on the window of her SUV, and must have fallen asleep in the driver's seat because there was suddenly a loud rapping on the other side of the window, right by Aidens' ear. She shot straight up and tossed the door open. Her Aunt was standing there, looking particularly bird-like and awkward.

"Why, Hello, Aiden, dear."

Aiden smiled stiffly as Mary enveloped her in a one-armed hug.

"Burn."

"It's Don."

A small smirk came to Aiden's face, and then she remembered who was in the car with her. Don's voice came over the line again.

"You wanna' meet for lunch today?"

Aiden, of course knew he didn't actually mean lunch, but she wasn't going to say anything with her wrinkly Aunt in the car. She swallowed back vile just thinking about it.

"I can't."

She could practically see him frown over the line. She quickly explained.

"I've got my Aunt stayin' with me for a couple a' days."

"Should I meet this Aunt?"

Aiden risked a glance Mary's way. She was staring in old lady bliss out the window.

"Jesus Christ, no."

He chuckled over the line, but he couldn't hear Mary reminding Aiden to act like a lady.

He started talking again. "Listen, I'll be ova' tonight. Don't worry about it."

He hung up before she could say anything else.

* * *

Aunt Mary was taking a shower when Flack got there. Aiden didn't even hear him come in, so she must have left her apartment door unlocked. She forgot all her dignity and practically attacked him when she noticed he was in her entryway, not that he had any objections. They had moved to the kitchen, completely forgetting the situation they were in, what with Aiden's Aunt and all. Flack picked her up and sat her on the counter. She wrapped her long legs around his waist and tugged him even closer to her, a groan escaping from his mouth. She grabbed his belt and was just about to take it off when a gasp interrupted them.

"Oh, my."

Flack jumped about a foot, and out of instinct, his hand went to his gun. Aiden was tugged off the counter, one of her legs still around him, but he caught her, though she was still sort of stuck to him, with her leg still around him. It took a second for her to realize this fact, and she quickly unwrapped it from his waist, and he dropped her the foot or so to the ground.

"Who are you!" Mary demanded, bewildered.

"I'm Don Flack." He said, still a bit winded

"Why in the world do you have a gun? And what in the world were you doing, molesting my niece like that? I'll- I'll have you arrested. That's exactly what I'll do."

"I'm NYPD, Mrs. A Detective. And I wasn't molestin' ya' niece. We're datin'."

Aiden was suddenly struck by how ridiculous they must look. Aiden could tell her lips were swollen, and Flacks' belt was still half undone. It was sort of like getting caught making out in the locker room in high school by a teacher. So embarrassing, but you totally knew it was worth it.

"Well, I, I…..hope you weren't going to have intercourse. Aiden, you know I disapprove of that. You'll start looking like one of those raunchy girls who toss themselves at young men."

Aiden lost it. She was simultaneously shoving Flack towards the door, and yelling at Mary.

"I'm twenty-five years old. TWENTY FIVE! I can sleep with whoever I damn well please. In fact, just to spite ya', I hope I get STD's. Loads of them. And that I have a ton a' kids. ALL ACCIDENTS." She slammed the door and stalked off to her bedroom, leaving her bewildered Aunt in her wake.

* * *

Aiden felt like she was about fifteen, climbing out her window at one in the morning. She didn't even care that she was only wearing jeans and a tee shirt, and it was freezing outside. She climbed down her fire escape; feeling especially pleased with herself, even thought it was raining quite hard. She was, however, unhappy that she didn't have her gun or pepper spray, in case some weirdo tried to accost her out of the shadows and play grab-ass. God help her, she was going for the eyes.

She jogged the six blocks to Flack's apartment, and was so impatient, she didn't even wait for the elevator, even though she was out of breath and she was soaking wet. She could feel water squeezing out of her shoes; they felt like sponges. She knocked hurriedly at the door, and she knew he was taking extra-long to answer it just to make her angry. As soon as he answered it, she stepped inside, closed it behind her, and leaned down to take off her wet shoes and socks, knowing that he had expected her to launch herself at him.

She looked at him, and she could tell he was a bit put off. He grabbed her arm and yanked her into his chest, leaning down to capture her lips in his. She grinned into his mouth, cause' teasing him was so much fun. She pushed him backwards towards his room, but it seemed awfully far away, so they settled for the couch. She pushed him backwards onto it, and swung her leg over to straddle him. At the close contact and weight on his lap Flack groaned loudly in Aidens ear, and she sucked gently on his neck, knowing that she was being awfully mean, but having way to much fun to stop. She ran her hands up his neck, and then back down his chest, finally resting dangerously low on his abdomen. He pulled her shirt off over her head, and she smoothly unbuttoned his shirt, even though her hands were shaking a bit.

She wiggled around on his lap a bit, and she felt him shudder beneath her. She sucked on his bottom lip and moved again.

"Aid," He panted. She dropped her hands a bit farther, just inside the waist band of his pants, two of her fingers resting there, a bit too close. She captured his lips again, and her hand disappeared, teasing him for just a second. Flack flipped them over, before Aiden could do anything. She groaned as he rubbed up against her, and he had her pants off in a split second. His belt was quickly undone and his pants followed in quick pursuit. Finally, when neither of them could take much more, he entered her, drawing a bit of a gasp from both of them, even though they had done it so many tomes before. She wrapped her legs around his waist, and he thrusted harder, making them both groan loudly, surely waking neighbors.

His movements became frenzied- more frantic, and they both shuddered into each other within minutes. Aiden was so freakin' glad she'd snuck out the fire escape. He covered them up with a blanket, and they fell asleep there on the couch.

* * *

A/N: I like it, lol. I hope that doesn't sound too dirty. Review, please! 


End file.
